Star Warrior
by evenstar1791
Summary: Taiyo Rika is an average high school student...who has strange dreams of a mysterious past life.  Can she sort out her past and current lives and fulfill her duty?  Mature Content eminent
1. Remembered

**1- Rika: Remembered**

Okay, so this _is_ a Sailor Moon story, but it's gonna be a lot different. Closer in some ways to the Sailor V manga, but also there's going to be a lot of things that will be a lot more…um mature than the usual Sailor Moon stuff. You guys know how I am…though I'm trying to stay away from the rape and psychological torture for a while…getting out of my comfort zone there so I can get better at fluff.

%%%

_"Princess, it's time." I turn and nod to my younger brother._

_"Sora…how many times must I ask you to call me by name?" I cup his face between my hands and tip my head to kiss him deeply._

_"You don't allow the others to call you by name, Princess." He points out, pulling away from me. "The queen will be upset if you're late for the ceremony." I frown but turn and remove my evening gown. I don't understand how those of the other planets in our kingdom can stand to wear such concealing clothes. Our nearly transparent and light clothing is so much more comfortable and easy to move in. Perhaps it's because of the constant summer heat in our castle?_

_I hear metal clinking and glance over my shoulder to see Sora carrying my formal gown over. The gold one for my coming of age ceremony. The gown I'll be wearing when I give my virginity to my chosen husband in. I take the intricately laced silver bra and press the cold metal to my breasts, waiting for Sora to clasp it in the back. I hang the gold ring from a hook in the bra and hold my arms out as Sora kneels in front of me with the length of gold fabric that will serve as a skirt._

_He drapes the fabric behind me and before he loops it in the gold ring, feathers a light kiss above my pubic hair. A small moan escapes my throat, as it always does when Sora touches me in any way, and he goes back to his work—looping the fabric in the ring and pinning it with the brooch I use when an emergency arises and I take my place as commander of our Guardians. He then takes a length of the silver fabric that represents my status as both a virgin and the unblemished heir of our kingdom and drapes it around my shoulders to cover my breasts, pinning it to the gold ring under my breasts with my promise pin._

_Oh how I've been looking forward to this day! Though I'm nervous about the fact that the entire castle will be watching through the whole ceremony. My hand wanders to my crotch and Sora pulls my hand away. "We should be going. The others are waiting." I nod and leave my chambers with him. My other three brothers are waiting in the hall for us._

_"You look lovely, as always, Princess." Sui says lightly, bowing along with his identical brothers. In fact, the only way to tell the difference between the three of them is that the powers they have over the elements as my guardians changed their hair colors from the golden blond inherent in the royal family._

_"Sui, Dou, Ka." I greet them lightly._

_"Shall we go, Princess?" Ka asks, straightening. I nod and start towards the throne room. My four brothers follow me closely and we soon arrive in the throne room. The gathered citizens form a path for us and we approach our mother. We all kneel on the step, arms over our chests._

_"Princess…"_

XX

Rika Taiyo woke with a start, sitting bolt upright and gasping for air. For a minute, she didn't recognize where she was, and when she looked down at herself, she wondered why she was wearing a bra and shorts. Then she snapped back to herself and got out of bed, looking at the time.

"It's only six…? May as well get ready for school…" She sighed, heading for her closet and pulling out her uniform. "Another boring day at Moto-Azabu…" She said tiredly, changing out of her sports bra and putting on a better fitting bra. "That was a weird dream…but no weirder than the ones I've had before…" She shook her head a little and pulled her shorts off.

She got out a clean pair of panties out and pulled them on. "I wonder what all that was about…? What kind of ceremony was going to happen…? I couldn't have been about to have sex with someone in front of all those people?" She shook her head again and got into her uniform. "I gotta stop thinking about that! Today I've got some tests and then I've gotta get to the night school to teach." She finished getting ready and headed for the kitchen.

On her way to the fridge to make breakfast, she touched the picture of her parents sitting on the altar she'd set up when they'd died. "Morning, Mom. Dad." She continued into the kitchen and fixed breakfast and lunch. Her hair fell in her face as she worked and she frowned. "Oops…forgot to fix my hair." She headed back to her room and pulled up half of her hair into a bun at the back of her head. That finished, she went back to fixing food. She finished fixing her lunch and a knock sounded at her door as she was getting her bag together.

She looked at the clock. "Just in time. Give me a sec!" She called, putting her lunch in her bag and making sure she had her wallet and everything before heading to the door and putting her shoes on. She opened the door. "Hey, Mamo-chan." He sighed.

"Why do you keep calling me that…?" She frowned a little.

"Since we're dating, I figured you'd stop being bothered by it…" He kissed her lightly.

"It's kind of a silly nickname, Ri." She smiled at that and stepped out of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

"Let's get to school, kay?"

"Yea. You have night school today…right?" She nodded as they started out of their apartment building and towards the bus stop so they could head to school. She smiled brightly and twined her arm in his, leaning close against him as they walked.

XX

_"According to human standards, you are no longer a child. You know what is required to be my successor…and as you are my only daughter, I expect you to maintain that." My mother says lightly. It's evening and we just returned from the celebration on the moon of my and my half-sister's birthday. I am now considered a woman by the people of our kingdom, but until my coming of age ceremony when Mother names me 'Princess Helia the Heir to the Solar Kingdom', I can't have vaginal intercourse._

_Unlike my sister's kingdom and most of the minor kingdoms we command from the sun, we see sex as a normal thing and it's not abnormal for it to be seen in the streets of the city. Mother leaves my chambers without another word and my brothers come in._

_"What did the queen have to say…?" Dou asks quietly._

_"She was just reminding me that after today I'm a woman, but I have to control myself until the ceremony." I look at Sora. "Sui, Dou, Ka…can you three leave me and Sora to talk?" The triplets look at each other and then nod to me. They back out of the room and Sora approaches me._

_"Why do you want to speak with me alone, Princess…?" I lean towards him and touch one hand to the silver bra holding my breasts in place. He kneels in front of me and I tip my head to touch his forehead with mine, letting my short curls fall like a curtain to hide our faces._

_"Sora, I've been waiting for so long to feel what it's like…to know if the pleasure our people have when they have sex with someone they love…I want to feel that…to know exactly how it feels…so please…" I kiss him lightly and stand._

_"If you wish it, I will do whatever you want, Princess." I frown a little._

_"Sora…you understand, don't you…? I love you. I always have. Please…for one night don't be my guardian or valet, or even my brother…" He nods hesitantly and stands._

_"Okay then…Erika." I smile at the sound of my name coming from his mouth and kiss him deeply. He soon returns the kiss, plunging his tongue into my mouth and his arms wrapping around me. I moan a little and break the kiss to tip my head back a little. He unclasps my bra and it falls to the floor with a clatter as the metal hits the diamond floor._

_Sora tips his head and trails a path of kisses to my breasts. He pauses and nuzzles his face between them, rolling my raised nipples between his fingers. A small moan comes out of my mouth and I fumble to remove the brooch holding the fabric at my waist up. The light silk falls to the ground with a slither and Sora's hand finds my nether lips. He rubs me gently and my back arches, my knees going weak._

_I step away from him and lay on my bed with my legs spread. He approaches me and bends over me to kiss me before finding his way to my snatch._

XX

"Taiyo…" The teacher said something, but Rika didn't hear. "Taiyo!" She blinked and looked at the teacher.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"Please come to the front and solve this problem." The teacher pointed to a problem on the board and Rika stood slowly.

"Okay…" She approached the board and grabbed the chalk. She was getting really messed up by those dreams…especially if they were gonna start bugging her when she was awake too. She shook her head a little and started to work on the problem, solving it correctly in moments. She went back to her seat and Mamoru reached across to touch her arm lightly from his seat beside her.

"Are you okay?" She nodded once.

"I'm fine." He frowned, but nodded and went back to taking notes on the lecture as the teacher continued. She absently took her notes, her mind wandering back to her weird dreams. She'd been having them ever since she'd started middle school…when she'd met Mamoru and moved into the same building as him. They'd hit it off—they had too much in common not to.

They'd both lost their parents at a young age in a car accident along with their memories. Though Rika only had partial amnesia while Mamoru's was full amnesia—she at least remembered her name and the faces and personalities of her parents, while Mamoru didn't remember even his own name. They'd started dating when they started in their last semester of middle school.

But lately her dreams seemed to be telling her that she shouldn't be with Mamoru, and it worried her. She really liked him. And she knew he felt the same, because he wouldn't let just anyone call him 'Mamo-chan'. Another weird thing about her dreams…she felt like a different person every time she woke from one…like they were memories.

She didn't know what kingdom the dreams were describing, though it seemed almost like a country you'd see in one of those adult porn videos or books. And she'd only just learned the name of the princess she was in her dreams…Erika…it felt really nostalgic—and strange since her name was Rika. And she had no idea what the queen in her dreams had meant by 'human standards'. Were they aliens or something?

XX

As usual, Mamoru walked with Rika to the night school she taught at, but something was off in the air. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she just felt like something bad was about to happen. They got to the night school and she kissed Mamoru's cheek lightly before going inside and heading to the classroom she was going to be teaching English in. She went into the classroom and nodded to her students—all of them in their first year of middle school.

"Where's Mina-chan?" She asked, looking at her empty desk. She ran in and Rika sighed. "Thanks for joining us, Mina-chan." She opened her book and started the lecture, explaining things so that everyone could understand the material. She noticed a few of them seeming a little strange, and when she finished the lecture, she let the ones that got good grades on their most recent tests go home. Which was all of the students but Minako. She sat down at the desk beside her and sighed.

"Um…"

"I know you're understanding the material, Mina-chan. Why don't you get better grades?" She shrugged and Rika heard something.

"What was that…?" She heard a familiar voice shouting and stood.

"Mina-chan, stay in here. I'm going to go see what's going on." She hurried out of the room and outside. "Mamo-chan?" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene. Some girl was trying to force herself on Mamoru! And she had all these guys behind her like they were lifeless slaves. Rika frowned and ran over. "Mamo-chan, what's going on?"

"Oh? Who are you?" The woman asked and Rika placed herself between Mamoru and the woman.

"His girlfriend.

"Stay out of this, girl." Something blasted Rika away and into the wall.  
>"Ri?" Mamoru gasped. She got up and shook her head a little. It crossed her mind that the woman wasn't human and would hurt Mamoru…and the guys behind her were really lifeless. She got the strong feeling that she was the only one able to stop this and she ran over.<p>

"Rika…Kick!" She jumped into the air and landed a flying kick to the woman's head.

"Get her…!" She shouted and Rika on instinct held her hand out as though to protect herself from the men that started towards her. Her eyes went wide as a glove appeared on her hand and a long staff materialized. She grabbed the staff and hit the men away before they got to her. She then rounded on the woman. "What are you…?" Rika paused, then words came to her, and as though she was in a dream, she said them.

"The warrior of Stars and Dreams, Sailor Sun! For wrongfully seducing men and stealing their vital energy, in the name of the Sun, I will punish you!"

"You think so?" Rika nodded and pointed the staff at the woman.

"I know it. Solar Flare!" A blast of flame flew from the end of the staff and the woman disintegrated. Rika looked at the group of men as they collapsed and lifted the staff over her head. "Healing Wave!" A radiant light came from the staff and the men soon recovered, confused and disoriented. That finished, Rika took a closer look at herself.

She was now wearing a short gold skirt with a white leotard with a gold sailor uniform collar and orange bow with an orange bow at the back of the skirt. She touched her hair to find that the short curly locks were no longer in the bun she usually wore but framing her face like in her dreams. She looked at the bow to see the brooch from her dreams pinned to it. Then the gloves she was wearing were short with gold rings at her wrists while she found she was wearing thigh high orange lace-up boots. She touched her forehead and pulled off a gold tiara set with an orange stone. In her hair also, she found, were two beaded pins.

"Rika…?" Mamoru asked slowly and she turned to him.

"Are you okay, Mamo-chan?" He nodded once.

"What just happened…?"

"I don't know…" She paused and suddenly, the gloves on her hands disappeared and she was back in her school uniform. "Let's just go home, okay?" He nodded and they headed for the apartment building. When they got to Rika's apartment they parted ways with a small kiss and she went to her bedroom to look in her mirror. "What was that…? Sailor Sun…?"

XX

_"The warrior of Stars and Dreams has arrived…! Lay down your weapons or face certain doom at the wrath of the Sun!" I call in warning to the invading forces. "You were fortunate to get past the guardians of the Outer Ring, but you will not be so fortunate here!" I point a gloved hand towards them. The meteor ring marking the border of the Inner and Outer Rings of planets in our system makes for a bad battle field, but this is where we were able to cut them off when we got word from Saturn that these people had made it through somehow. I won't have this._

_"Princess…let us handle this, please." Sui pleads behind me and I shake my head._

_"No. They have the gall to attempt an invasion on our peaceful realm…as heir and commander of our forces, I will not have it!" I nod to the small contingent behind us and they move forward, quickly eliminating all but the leader._

_I approach the leader and my staff turns into a sword, which I hold to the pretentious bastard's throat. "You made it past Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn, even Jupiter, but you will not have the chance to see Mars, Earth, Venus and Mercury. For now that you have met the Sun, you will burn." I slice him in half as flames appear on my blade in my 'Planet Flame' move._

_I turn to my forces and lift the blade in a sign of victory. "We are a mighty kingdom not to be trifled with! Even if the Outer Ring fails, we shall always prevail! Back to the Castle for a celebration of our victory!" They all head back to the sun, leaving me alone with my brothers. "We will meet with Uranus and Neptune to find out how these people made it past them. Hopefully this will not happen again."_

%%%

So yea, interesting, I know. But Nakira got hold of the English re-prints of Sailor Moon and Sailor V that just came out and this popped into my head. Yes, before anyone asks. 'Mamo-chan/Mamoru' is Chiba Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask, and 'Mina-chan/Minako' is Aino Minako/Sailor V. And just so you know, this story gets out of my comfort zone in more ways than one! The dream sequences were really hard to write since I put them in first person present tense! Plus I'm not used to the whole transforming heroine thing with my writing…


	2. NOTICE

Moving to DeviantArt~! Preexisting posts here will remain, but anything new will be found at .com

Stories with mature content (Pretty much all of them) will require a DeviantArt account to view so I can keep maturity filters correct. Go watch me there and keep an eye out~!

I'm doing this to satisfy my own beliefs as there is no mature content filter on . My preexisting stories will also be available in edited versions on DeviantArt, so feel free to read those and tell me what you think.


End file.
